A Brotherly Talk in Angel Grove Park
by glitterstar7
Summary: One-Shot Tie-In... set shortly after Heartache at the Karate Tournament. Tommy goes to the park after the karate tournament to collect his thoughts after missing Kim. Jason finds Tommy, and the two begin to talk about everything that happened recently. While Jason has gone to check on his friend, Tommy realizes that Jason was dealing with his own guilt after being turned evil.


_**Here's a new one-shot... this one is set shortly after Heartache at the Karate Tournament**_

Tommy made his way to Angel Grove Park… he needed to collect his thoughts before he met everyone at the Power Chamber. He was still reeling that Kim had headed back to Florida… he really wanted to fix things between them. Despite that he was now dating Kat, he missed having Kim in his life. Kim wasn't just his first love… she had been one of his best friends. He honestly wouldn't have been able to handle the loss of his Green Ranger powers without her support. He was feeling like he got the letter all over again.

Tommy made had made his way to the lake, and just sat down. He was lost in his thoughts, when he heard a twig snap. Tommy jumped into a defensive position, only to turn around to find Jason.

Jason just laughed, "Whoa, bro. It's just me." Tommy rolled his eyes, "Damn it, Jase. You know better than to sneak up on me. I thought you were a putty or a cog for a second."

That made Jason laugh even harder, "That's too damn funny… when did you become such a comedian?"

Tommy punched Jason's shoulder, "Shut up… so, what are you doing here? I thought you'd still be at the gym."

Jason replied, "I just wanted to check on you… by the look on your face, Kim's long gone. Isn't she?"

Tommy sighed, "Yeah… I thought I saw her in the crowd. But by the time I got outside… she was gone. I just came here to get my thoughts together."

Jason gave a knowing smile, "I figured you would be here… you always come to the park when you have a lot on your mind."

Tommy let out another heavy sigh, "I know… the park is just peaceful, and it does help me collect my thoughts. I'm supposed to meet everyone at the Power Chamber later… I just wanted some time alone."

Jason understood… from the looks of it, Tommy was taking it hard that Kim left again. He really wished he could have stopped his little sister.

Jason asked, "Tommy, be honest with me… do you still have feelings for Kim?"

Tommy simply said, "Jase… I'm with Kat now."

Tommy was honestly conflicted… Kat was a loving and supportive girlfriend, and she had helped him mend his broken heart. But seeing Kim again had stirred up so many emotions in his heart.

Jason rolled his eyes, "I know that, you idiot. But you wouldn't have taken off your helmet if you still didn't feel something for Kim."

Tommy crossed his arms, "Jason… don't." He hoped that Jason would drop it… he didn't need or want a lecture about his feelings for the two pink rangers.

Jason just chuckled, "You're just as stubborn as Kim… you two are meant for each other."

Tommy sighed as he admitted, "Jason, I don't know what to think. Seeing Kim again… it was like my heart went into overdrive. I think a part of me will always care about her. That's why I took off my helmet… I hoped that if she saw that I still cared that it would help her break that spell."

Jason had seen that look in Tommy's eyes and quipped, "I saw how you looked at her… I think a part of you is always going to love Kim. Kat's a great girl, but I don't see that connection that you had with my little sister."

Tommy shook his head, "Jase… I do care about Kat. I wouldn't be with her if I didn't."

Jason just patted his friend's shoulder in support, "I know that bro, but be honest with yourself. Are you only with Kat because you can't have the girl you truly want?"

Tommy rolled his eyes… he had a little bit more bite in his voice than he wanted as he replied, "Kim made her choice… it wasn't me." It still hurt that Kim had chosen another guy over him… Tommy had forgiven her, but it was still painful thinking about the letter. It was a low blow to his heart… he had truly been in love with Kim, and it had hurt like hell the way she ended things between them. He had no idea that Kim was now single and had truly regretted their breakup.

Jason ruefully chuckled, "I would deck you for saying that... but I'll give you a pass since you're obviously hurting. Bro… you have no idea what Kim's going through. She's hurting just as bad… maybe even worse than you are."

Tommy sighed, "I'm being an ass… I just wish she would have stayed."

Jason just nodded his head and decided to change the subject, "Me too. So, how are Lerigot and his family?"

Tommy replied, "They're okay… they're so grateful that we saved them. Alpha's going to send them home later today. Alpha told me they asked how you and Kim are doing after the possession."

Jason sighed, "I'm okay… just happy that I'm back to my normal self. Bro, I'm so sorry that I attacked you."

From the look on Jason's face, Tommy could tell that Jason was having a hard time dealing with what happened to him.

Tommy kindly said, "Jase… you know I don't blame you for what happened. You were under an evil spell… you couldn't control your actions."

Jason replied, "Tommy… it was awful. It was like the spell enhanced the evil side of my personality. You know I would never want to hurt you or any of my friends."

Jason truly felt awful for his actions under the spell… he hated that he had nearly killed his best friend.

Tommy nodded, "I know that, Jase. Bro, I understand what you're going through… you forget I was evil once."

Jason just gave a rueful smile, "I remember… you were a handful when you were evil! I'm glad I was able to break that spell on you."

Tommy could tell that Jason just needed someone to be there to him… he hoped that he could help his friend feel better and decided to share what he went through.

Tommy motioned for Jason to sit down, "Jase… I can tell that the spell is affecting you more than you're letting on. I remember feeling so guilty for everything I did under Rita's spell… I felt like I didn't deserve my powers. But you guys helped me… you welcomed me with open arms. Sure, I hate the way I became a ranger, but I don't regret joining you guys."

Jason smiled at that… he felt glad that Tommy was sharing this with him. Still, he hated that he had turned on his friends.

Jason softly said, "Tommy… I think part of the reason why I went after you was due to my own petty jealously and resentment. When I saw you take off your helmet… it was like something in me snapped. I was blinded in my anger… I wanted to destroy you."

Tommy shook his head, "Jason, you don't have to explain your actions. That spell was just too strong."

Jason just continued, "Tommy… I think a part of me resented you. I was the original leader… then you came along. When you became the White Ranger, I think a part of me was jealous that Zordon chose you to take over the team. But when I left, I knew the team was in good hands… you've done a great job."

Tommy had figured that it had to be some sort of deep-rooted jealousy and resentment for Jason to attack him the way he did. Jason was a good guy, but he was still human. Jason needed to know that he was still the same person… he needed the support of his friends to get past this.

Tommy was sympathetic… he wished he could have saved Jason and Kim from ever being possessed. Seeing them under that spell would haunt him for the rest of his days… his friends didn't deserve to be turned evil. Even though Kim was gone, he was going to do his best to help Jason.

Tommy kindly said, "Jase, you know I wouldn't be the leader of the Power Rangers if you hadn't believed in me. I learned how to be a leader due to your excellent leadership… you're one of the best rangers I have ever known. I wished we could have found a way for you to keep the Gold Powers."

Jason replied, "Hey, it was fun being a ranger again while it lasted. I made my peace with it… I was only meant to protect the Gold Powers until Trey could reclaim them."

Tommy commented, "Maybe Zordon would consider you taking over for Justin, due to him being so young."

Jason just laughed… he couldn't do that to the new Blue Turbo Ranger, "I can't do that to Justin. He may be young, but he's proven himself on the field… I think he'll be a great ranger once he's trained up a bit."

Tommy wasn't surprised by his friend's answer… Jason was too noble to deliberately take away someone's powers, "Yeah, Justin's a good kid. Besides we weren't much older than him when we first became rangers. Rocky wouldn't have sent him to Zordon if he hadn't felt Justin could handle the responsibility."

Jason agreed, "I'm sorry that Rocky got hurt, but I'm glad he's doing better. Rocky was a great ranger… I'm sure it's going to be an adjustment for him giving up his powers."

Tommy said, "He's okay, but I know he's going to miss being a ranger. Maybe you can talk to him."

Jason nodded, "Hey, I'll be there for any of my friends if they need me. Tommy… I came to check up on you, but thanks for being there for me. I'm used to being the strong one… but it's nice being able to be so honest."

Tommy gave Jason a brotherly hug, "Hey, you're my best friend. I'm glad that I could be there for you… I know you are going through a lot."

Jason chuckled, "Aren't we a pair? But I'm glad that we can talk about things like this. Bro, I know you're hurting over Kim, but give her some time. Hopefully my little sister will realize how stubborn she's being. I hope one day you two can fix your friendship."

Tommy replied, "Thanks for all your support… you have no idea how much I appreciate it. I better go… I did promise to meet everyone at the Power Chamber."

The two friends smiled and headed their separate ways. Tommy was beginning to feel better… he was glad that Jason went looking for him. While he still felt awful about the whole situation with Kim, he hoped one day he could make his peace with her. Right now, he would take Jason's advice and give the original pink ranger the space she needed to work things out.

Jason also left feeling better about himself… while he came to support Tommy, his friend had helped him deal with his overwhelming guilt. Jason was grateful that Tommy was so understanding and forgiving… he knew it would take a while for his guilt to go away, but he was slowly beginning to forgive himself. Jason still felt conflicted about the whole situation between Tommy and Kim… the former couple were too damn stubborn for their good. He could tell that Tommy hadn't completely gotten over Kim… and Kim was being too stubborn to admit she was still in love with Tommy. Jason had a feeling the two needed time and space to figure out what they truly wanted… hopefully one day the two would be able to work things out. He would continue to be a supportive friend to both Tommy and Kim. For now, Jason knew he needed to work on himself and recover from everything that happened. But thanks to Tommy's help, Jason was slowly beginning to feel like his old self. Jason just smiled… feeling hopeful that things would work out in the end.


End file.
